Current financial instrument trading systems allow traders to combine orders for a group of financial instruments into a single order called a mass quote message. For example, a trader or trading entity may use a mass quote message when transmitting orders for a group of related option contracts, such as an option series belonging to one option class. With conventional trade engines, each individual order is processed separately and results in the creation of market data. The market data produced for each trade is then distributed to traders and other entities.
As the number of orders and traders increases, the distribution of market data messages can strain processing resources, bandwidth, and networks that are used to transmit such messages. The processing of numerous market data messages and associated overhead consumes bandwidth and processing time. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for regulating the receipt and/or processing of mass quote messages and producing and/or distributing market data messages.